


非典型涨奶

by chidunmeng



Series: ABO幻想集 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: ABO，产乳，涨奶，14岁，养父子注意雷点，自避风险
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: ABO幻想集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608013
Kudos: 85





	非典型涨奶

Tony推开门的时候并没有想太多——这不能怪他，他不过是出差了一周的时间，才刚刚下飞机，结果等待他的就是一连串的未接来电，Peter在电话中哭得上气不接下气，语气听上去简直就要世界末日了。

无非又是他胸部的那点“小问题”。

想到这里，Tony默默地在心底叹了一口气。

他收养了Peter这么久，从小到大，Peter都乖巧得过分，从不是一个会给大人添麻烦的孩子——直到奥斯本集团那只该死的蜘蛛咬伤了他。

如果说最开始几天几夜的高烧与病危已经让Tony气得想将对方的企业收购，那接下来发生的一系列事故，简直让钢铁侠想要冲诺曼奥斯本这个老家伙直接发射掌心炮。

Peter Parker，他14岁的养子，在蜘蛛DNA的作用下，身体素质与力量都得到了大幅度的强化，成为了新上任的超级英雄，纽约的友好邻居蜘蛛侠。这没什么，即使Tony觉得自己已经被这小子身上时不时出现的伤痕折腾出了心脏病，但无论是从养父的角度还是钢铁侠的角度，他都合该承担这份责任。

更糟糕的副作用则是，离18岁的发育期还远得很的Omega，也被蜘蛛DNA强行催化成熟，跳过了中间的一系列步骤，直接进入了孕期——还他妈的会涨奶，每天都要疼得掉眼泪，不得不哭喊着求Daddy帮他挤出来。

哦，到了上周，他已经变本加厉到直接跪在床上求Tony用嘴帮他吸出来了。

Tony不太愿意去回忆之前的那场兵荒马乱。对于一个发育过程完全正常且性欲旺盛的Alpha来说，当有一个半身赤裸的Omega挺着乳房往你身上蹭，乳孔还不住向外渗出奶水时，落荒而逃这个反应听起来也有些太丢脸了，在Tony Stark的花花岁月里，早已经数不清自己肏干过多少Omega，又为多少个Omega开过苞。

但Peter和他们不一样。

对Tony来说，Peter和世界上其他所有人都不一样。

守护这孩子天真无邪的笑容本应是他此生不渝的责任才对。可讽刺的是，现在Tony好像只能在亲手让他哭和亲自玷污他的纯洁之中做选择。

那天晚上，Tony最终还是不负责任地将冷冰冰的吸乳器丢给了Peter，并迅速地为自己安排了一个需要飞去华盛顿的会议，接下来的一周时间，小男孩大约都不得不自己用吸乳器将体内的奶汁吸出来——Tony对此有些愧疚，他一开始制作机器的时候并不太了解情况，与大人尚算温柔、至少还能带去些快感的手掌相比，被吸乳器强行榨取乳汁的过程大概只能算是一场漫长又残忍的酷刑和折磨。

所以他才会在电话里哭得那么厉害吗？因为终于忍受不了胸脯涨奶的痛苦，还是更难以启齿的，因为养父的冷落与忽视？Tony有些难以自抑地想着。

直到推开房门的那一刹，成年人仍旧没有想清楚自己应该怎么用什么样的态度来面对这个被自己亲手抚养长大的孩子。

房间内弥漫着浅淡的果香味，Tony下意识地吸气，近似于覆盆子酱的甜味涌入鼻腔，让成年人在一瞬间感到了些许恍惚。

Tony警惕地停下脚步，又认真分辨了几秒钟——他的第一反应是那孩子身上又突然出现了什么蜘蛛的后遗症，但除却奇异的香味以外，又并不真的像Omega发情时的信息素。

至少自己的神志清醒得很。

身为一名并没有固定伴侣的亿万富翁，又随时随地不介意有什么露水情缘的Alpha，他身上并没有携带抑制剂，只有些常备的、临时用的贴纸——主要是为了防范Alpha被马路上偶发的尴尬情景勾起情欲，维持理智的时间与效果都比真正的抑制剂要弱一些。

Tony随手撕下一张贴在了自己的后颈，被随之而来的薄荷凉意激得打了个激灵，这才小心翼翼地向走廊深处走去，推开了小男孩的卧室门。

  
暖色调的屋子里零散地堆着些乐高积木，没有了门板与走廊的阻隔，空间内的糖果香气更浓郁了，衬着墙上星球大战的海报与角落里钢铁侠的玩偶，看上去像是一间再标准不过的儿童房——这么说也没什么错，Tony为Peter准备房间时他才只有8岁，这些年下来，虽说换了几批家具，整体的色调与氛围却一直没有改变。

与天真烂漫的装潢格格不入的，是房间主人如今的模样。

饶是Tony已经做足了思想准备，也依旧被骤然闯入眼帘的淫靡景象惊得怔在了原地。

Peter仰面躺在印着多啦A梦图案的床单上，上身赤裸袒胸露乳，下体也仅穿了一件浅灰色的棉质内裤，原本白生生的皮肤泛着诱人的粉红，被汗水与泪水挟裹着被灯光映照出星点微芒来，散发着独属于青少年的荷尔蒙气息。

但这些都不是他身上最引人注目的地方。

男孩瘦削躯体上薄薄的一层肌肉还没有彻底定型，隐隐仍能看出骨骼的轮廓，在脖颈与锁骨上方勾勒出形状美好的凹窝，凝盛着晶莹的汗珠。已经有了肌肉线条的小腹紧绷地不住起伏，在蜘蛛DNA的作用下，他身体的每一个部位都几乎臻于完美，愈发将勃勃生机都锁在体内。

只除了一处。

青少年本应平板的身材，却早早地就显露出了Omega孕期才会出现的第二性征。

雪白的胸脯高高耸起，随着身体不住摇晃，漾出一阵软绵的轻波。不需要任何外力揉搓，乳房中心的红果也已经颤巍巍地挺立着，比平日里涨大了不止一圈，仿佛空气中每一丝微风抚过，都意味着莫大的刺激。

与Tony离开时相比，他这一周不知是完全没有自己挤过奶，还是单纯的又一次在DNA的驱使下被迫发育，几天前尺寸还仅仅如少女一般大小的椒乳，如今已经涨大得厉害，半球一样突兀扣在胸前，Tony怀疑自己还能否像从前那样轻易地将之握在手中随意挤榨。

他发育得太快，皮肉却未必跟得上奶汁储藏的速度，白嫩滑腻的乳肉上已经被撑得隐隐泛出细微的纹路，淡青色的血管痕也愈发清晰，Tony几乎能想象到奶汁被禁锢在其中不断流动着寻求出口的样子。

如果说从前的那点小山丘已经足够Peter疼得每日哀哀哭泣，眼前这鼓涨了不止一点的乳白峰峦，Tony不敢想象他就这样独自忍受了多久。小男孩哆嗦着缩成一团，啜泣与呜咽统统梗在喉咙里，连见到Tony之后唤的一声Daddy都模糊得听不真切，整个人像是已经被折磨得失去了意识。

他在Peter手边发现了已经被损毁得差不多的吸乳器，不知是不是在过度刺激中被蜘蛛侠的怪力捏碎了——即使它现在还是完好的，以Peter现在胸脯的大小，也不太可能继续使用它了。

“Daddy……救……please……”神志不清的小孩儿仿佛直到现在才终于发现了Tony的到来，眼泪一下子便簌簌落了下来，委屈地试图撑起身子往Tony身边靠，却还没等起身，就脱力似的又一次摔回了床铺上，Tony来不及抓住他，乳肉与床板撞击的一刹那，Peter仰着头，从喉咙里发出一声尖细的哀叫，喘息着仿佛下一秒就要晕厥。

“please，please……求你了，Daddy……”他好像只会说这一句话，反反复复，扯着大人的衣角与心尖。

没有再过多的犹豫，Tony坐在他身边，伸出手如往常一样试图将男孩胸乳中蕴藏的奶汁挤压出来。他一手已经圈握不住愈发涨大的胸脯，所以这一次只先试着触碰了左乳，娇而嫩的白皙乳肉从手指的缝隙中溢出来，却分不太清那过于绵软的触感是属于小男孩的滑腻肌肤，还是其间荡涌的乳汁。

“别、不要——呜嗯……Daddy，求你了，求你了！呜……不要……”

与方才的乞求相反，当Tony真的开始帮他揉按时，Peter反而异常激烈的推拒起来，他从来不会用蜘蛛力量去对付自己，手指只是紧紧地抠挖住了身下的床单，整个身子却极为剧烈地颤抖着，一边快速地摇头，一边哀唤着不住求Tony停下来，眼泪也掉得更厉害了，混着汗乱七八糟地糊在眼眶与脸颊上，将气氛熏染得愈发焦灼。

Tony以为他又在怕疼，却也想不出什么好方法，只好半哄半劝地尽量柔声安慰道：“嘘——baby，忍一忍就好，我会尽快的，okay？”

Peter茫茫然朝他看过来，除了抽泣以外半晌都没有反应，当Tony又一次开始掌下的动作后，Peter才跟着也又开始了尖叫和乞求。

“No——”

“kid，你必须得将它们弄出来，否则只会更难受。”硬了硬心肠，Tony甚至加重了几分力道，规律地在乳肉周围用力揉按起来，伸出食指在乳晕周围搔刮画圈，不时掐一掐肿大殷红的乳尖，希望能快些将乳孔催张开。

“呜嗯……啊啊啊啊———Daddy！！呜…………”

“停、停下来，求您了，这不管用！啊嗯………求——不要了……Daddy，求您了……”

然而，除了Peter越来越重的呻吟声与伴着哭腔的尖叫，无论Tony怎样推挤和揉抚——他发誓，自己绝对没有手下留情，男孩软嫩的皮肤上几乎已经留下了触目惊心的青红指痕——纵使如此，被锁在胸脯里的奶汁还是没有丝毫想要涌出的意思，被玩弄得不成样子的乳尖从原本发硬地挺立，到如今可怜兮兮地缩软，细小的乳孔明明已经一张一合地不住翕动，却始终都没有奶汁从中溢出来。

“shit……”低咒一声，Tony焦躁地看向安静了许多的男孩，Peter似乎彻底无力喊叫了一样，呼吸和啜泣都极轻，眼神迷离地只知道喃喃地求Daddy救救他，像一条脱水太久的鱼，在砧板上任人宰割。

“baby，你能听到我说话吗？”Tony俯下身，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。

Peter花费了几秒钟时间才将视线聚焦起来，呜咽着、有些混乱地冲Tony解释：“我试过，我什么都试过了，但是它们就是挤不出来。”

他伸出手试图去搂Tony的脖子，半途又被胸前两团沉甸甸的白肉阻隔了进一步靠近的可能性，只好委屈极了地在大人耳边不停哭泣：“好疼……太疼了，我不想逼您的，我试着忍过了，但是我真的忍不住……please，Daddy……求您了，好疼……我受不了了……please……”

Tony困惑地想要问得更清楚些，开口的同时却倏而意识到了Peter的言外之意，僵着声音猜测道：“……你是说，必须要吸出来才可以吗？”

“I'm sorry。”Peter在他怀中打了一个小小的哭嗝，“但我不想找别人，我只想要Daddy。”

灼烫的眼泪簌簌打在Tony的手背上，将原本就有些混沌的理智彻底搅乱了。

说不清是对男孩的怜爱更多些，还是仅仅是被Omega年轻而美好的肉体蛊惑到，随着他的话，Tony轻轻抓握住他一边的乳肉，细嫩的皮肤经过方才的一番折磨，已经通红一片，侧面印着明显的指痕淤青，几乎看不出白皙的原色。Tony缓慢地将嘴唇凑近，怜惜地在那几处淤痕上落下几个轻吻，在感受到男孩身体颤抖的同时，伸出舌头灵活地卷住了中心的红果，富有技巧地用舌尖反复按压乳孔。

与之前相比，Peter这一次的呻吟要纯粹多了，即使身体仍在不停轻颤，甜脆的声线里也能听出明显的欢愉与快感来。

“嗯啊……Daddy……”

一声呼唤在Tony唇舌的挑逗下很快地变了调，化成了断断续续的喘息与低吟，确认了乳孔已经开始翕张，Tony垂下头，含裹住男孩嫣红的乳尖，连带着将下方同样蔓出艳色的乳晕也一并纳入了口中，用力吮吸起来。

成年人修剪整齐的小胡子刮蹭在生嫩的乳肉上，又在那里多添了几道红红的印记，见鼓涨的胸乳仍旧不肯轻易将奶水放出来，Tony便露出牙齿，轻轻叼住硬肿的乳尖向上拉拽起来，最为敏感脆弱的地方被这样对待，带来的刺激配上持续不断的吮吻，疼痛绝不会比最初时轻多少，但Peter却奇异地没有再次哭喊，只是被Tony控制着努力拱起腰，好让乳肉能更轻易地被对方含在口中，Tony的每一次挤压与吸吮，都能让他失了魂似的呜呜嘤嘤地不住呻吟。

这似乎是另一种与之前全然不同的酷刑，混乱而持续的快感冲击混合着连绵的疼痛，双眸失神地追逐着Tony的影子，只一会儿的功夫，本就足够虚弱的男孩几乎要被刺激得意识不清翻起白眼来。

“kid，乖孩子……做个Daddy的乖孩子，okay？”Tony再次尝试着舔舐Peter已经濡湿一片的前胸，牙齿在乳尖上轻柔地来回蹭动，含混催促道，“Daddy口渴了。”

“呜嗯……Daddy……啊啊啊——”

仿佛一瞬间打开了这孩子体内的开关，言语上的夸奖远比一切行为都更有效，随着一声拖着长音的尖细呻吟，一直不见动静的乳孔终于溢出几滴乳白色的半透明液体来，Tony自然地将奶汁一一舔进口中，大约是并未真正怀孕的缘故，Omega的乳汁比Tony想象中的滋味要淡，正如男孩的年纪一样，透着遮不住的青涩与甜蜜。

一旦被强行禁锢在体内的乳汁找到了可以突破的甬道与关口，情况就立即变得不受控了。

Tony又咬着Peter的乳头含吮了几口清甜的乳汁，帮助他将乳孔开得更彻底些，手掌也跟着加了几分力气，重新绕着圈顺着重重挤按起来。

“太快了……Da——啊嗯……”

不需要他再多解释什么，憋涨了许久的乳汁在男人的揉搓下纷纷朝乳孔奔涌而去，从一开始泪珠似的慢慢渗出，逐渐汇成了一股股细流，顺着乳肉圆融的弧度滑散下来。Tony俯下身子，细致地将洒落在男孩身上的每一滴奶汁都舔吻干净，直至再也分不清胸脯上的水润银光是小男孩自身的乳汁还是成年人刻意留下的津液。

品尝够了男孩甜暖的汁水，Tony这才愿意抬起头来，在大人经验丰富的玩弄下，Peter已经说不太出话来，呻吟与疼喘混作一块儿，Tony最后抓握住他已经比最初时小上一圈的左乳，趁着乳孔已被彻底操弄张开，一鼓作气地用力揉捏起来。

即使是这样的动作，也没能让Peter再多发出几声尖叫，小男孩呜呜地又哼了几声，便只知道张大嘴巴急促又无声地吸气。软绵白嫩的乳肉被捏握在手中，奶白色的乳汁则被男人控制着一股股向外喷射，滴落在赤裸的胸膛上、肩窝里，仿佛已经变成了另一个正在高潮的生殖器官。

“乖孩子……My little baby……”

Tony凑近将他锁骨上方积攒的几滴奶汁吸进口中，伸出手指轻轻拨动着男孩明显比左侧大了一圈，始终都没有得到照料的右乳，哑着嗓子唤道：“还有一边呢。”

Peter眼神涣散地顺着声音望过来，听到Tony的话，也不知理解了没有，有些迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地回应：“Please……Daddy……”

END


End file.
